Bad Guy
by AccountKiller12312312312
Summary: How are bad people made? Is it from experiences? From bets? From mistakes? I don't know. All I know is that they call me, "the bad guy." This is my story.


Hello, my name is Alan Gusler. I'm what people refer to as, "the bad guy." I am the person that hurts others. However, I don't like being the bad guy. It's a hard and demanding profession that requires a lot of unique skills. Your actions make you feel awful, and you lose everyone you love. Those who do stick by you are most likely other, "bad guys." You cannot make actual friends-unless you want to hurt them. Please, don't feel pity for me. I chose this path in my life, and I deserve what comes out of it.

But an explanation of myself is not why you're here isn't it? You want a story, one filled with adventure, thrill, and adversities. I'll give you one. I will give you a story. This story that I will tell you is about my 1st year of junior high (also known as seventh grade).

Let's begin.

 **Chapter 1: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

I was a lonely kid. Only had about 2 real friends to be honest; the rest of the people I talked with were adults or bored kids. However, I was happy and satisfied. There was no reason to be sad or mad about my lack of friends. Everyone in junior high is a jerk anyways. Some of those people got what they deserved anyways. Actually, you want my advice?  
Don't be rude, you never know who is going to be the one to hurt you.  
Off-track.

Getting back into what I was going to say, me and my 2 friends went everywhere. We had been to almost every nearby entertainment center that allowed kids in. After years of this, it got boring. There were new things everyday, but we basically-just like all kids do-got bored of it. Then we heard about a new place opening. I think you know what I am talking about. If you don't, let me explain.

We went to school and all was normal. Same teachers with the same students and the same routine. It was at lunch when we mainly heard about it (other than wild whispers). I sat next to my 2 friends, Juan and Jacob. Juan was athletic (something I wasn't) and ate only salad. He drank mainly water and Jolt Cola. His skin was darkened from being outside and he smelt like dirt. He was pretty weird. On the other hand, my friend Jacob was the polar opposite of Juan. Jacob was pale, a little fat, and ate junk food. His drinking was not the healthiest, but he did drink water. Jacob wasn't spoiled however, he was a smart kid. Had to get him to help me with my classwork sometimes. He was funny too, and that was an added advantage. Oh, and Jacob smelt like salt. They were both weird.

We're sitting, me and Jacob talking about this new game called, "Star Fox". It was a nice and pleasant conversation when Juan interjects. "So, I heard there was this new pizza place opening up that's pretty close by." Jacob and I stopped talking almost immediately. Juan continues, "Yeah, it's called...Freddy...Faz something...Pizza." I looked at Juan suspiciously. It wasn't the first time he's lied about a new place around here. Honestly, I think he even believes it himself sometimes. So, me being quizzical I asked him a question. "Really now? Where is it?" Juan smiles, knowing I doubt him (it was in my tone) and reaches into his lunch bag. He pulls out a fat folded paper and starts unfolding it. It wasn't long until I saw an ad for a new pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"No way! We got to check this out," Jacob exclaimed. Juan chuckled and remarked, "Are you an idiot? Place isn't even public yet. Only people allowed inside are staff, checked before school." Jacob's smile didn't go away however as he stared in awe at the ad. I was equally amazed. Juan really did a good job on making a fake advertisement. I didn't believe him for a second. "Nice try Juan, but try harder next time. There's no one here even talking about this place," I covered my smile with my hand, and Juan seemed puzzled. "Do you actually think I could produce this style of work? Look! No kid can do this," Juan seemed offended. I still wasn't fooled.

"Then you can take us there, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"At night?"

"I mean, if that's when you want to go..."

"Let's make it midnight, how about then?"

When Juan didn't respond, my smirk grew bigger. I knew he couldn't take us to the middle of nowhere at midnight. He had to sleep. His next words surprised me. "Sure. Why not?" My smile wavered. "Okay...we-all three of us-will go." Jacob looked up. "What? What's happening with me?" Juan informed him about our plans and Jacob instantly turned a new sheet of white. "No, no, w-w-we can't do that." Now I was puzzled. "Why not? We're only going for a quick look at Juan's new fake restaurant." I replied. "It's...illegal?" Jacob only succeeded in making Juan and I laugh. "What, you scared?" Juan asked. Jacob's voice rose. "No! I...Fine! I'll go, I ain't scared!" Juan smirked. "It's a deal then. All of us will go."

When you're young, you don't think as much as you should. The consequences, and risks...it was usually when a kid was locked into something when they started thinking about those.

I was already locked in, and besides...

Juan wasn't going to take us to a new restaurant.

...

Right?


End file.
